Summer Project
by NikiGrace
Summary: Its Senior year and Kurt decides he should be crowned the next Project Runway winner.  Will McKinley realize he is a star or will he fail to 'Make it work?
1. Chapter 1

Summer Project

Author: NikiGrace

Summary: Kurt secretly applies to Project Runway

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Project Runway or any characters/actors therein

Chapter One – The Newsletter

Kurt eagerly scanned the newly arrived Project Runway newsletter. It was April of his Junior year in high school. The Warblers had just lost to New Directions and he was at a loss for what to do. Depressed was vast understatement. Boredom and depression do not a happy diva make. And the Dalton uniform was really starting to piss him off.

Who designed it anyway? It did absolutely nothing for his butt which was totally fabulous if he did say so himself. Worse yet it covered his boyfriend's best asset (pun intended) as well. For the past few weeks he was using his down time to design new outfits for the Glee girls. He even designed some for the Glee guys not that they would ever think about humoring him and wearing them.

A few months ago he and Mercedes spent an entire weekend watching a marathon session of Project Runway. His favorite by far was Season Four. Christian Siriano was the youngest winner. Kurt dreamed of beating his record. This year would be the first year he was eligible to enter. He would be eighteen this Summer and Heidi would be putting giving him the crown!

Mercedes was less than supportive of his plan. He realized that he didn't have any professional experience or even a portfolio but he was Kurt Freakin' Hummel! There was nothing that he couldn't do and that included being the winner of Project Runway. He could just imagine Tim Gunn telling him to "Make it work". Michael Kors would gush about his witty mix of patterns and Nina Garcia would weep at the thought of his designs being in her magazine.

Reading the newsletter for details, he started making notes in his journal. He would need to get to Chicago to attend the open casting calls, bring three designs, create a professional portfolio, and fill out an application. He wondered if he could talk the producers into giving out a tiara to the winner this year. He could always tuck away one of his own for good measure. His dad really should find a better hiding place. The weight bench in the garage was a terrible hiding place.

Based on Mercedes and Blaine's less than enthusiastic reaction to his stratagem to be the next fashion icon, he decided to keep his plan secret. Well he'd have to tell his father once the producers picked him for the show but other than that he would keep it a secret. He'd need models for his designs too so they would have to know. Who could he ask to model his clothes? Mercedes and Tina were the biggest blabbermouths in the school so they were out. Rachel was out for obvious reasons (she wore a kitten sweater with Finn's face just last week). How did she get that made anyway? No to be a winner he needed to models that were winners. He needed McKinnley's answer to the Plastics. He needed Quinn, Santana and Brittany.


	2. Audition Video

Chapter 2- Audition Video

A/N: Back by popular demand …okay back by the request of my three fabulous readers, Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait. This story's like pullin' teeth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Okay there was a slight kink in his plan to be crowned the next fashion icon. He needed to submit an audition video. So much for keeping it a secret. Kurt decided that he would combine his amazing voice with fabulous designs. The combination would wow the judges. His only question was what song and which glee group.<p>

If he got the Warblers to sing he could highlight his singing voice but without the girls to model his clothes he would only be able to showcase menswear. There has only been one menswear challenge in the history of Project Runway so that seemed like a ill-conceived tactic. He needed to emphasize his design while using his voice to enhance The Hummel Experience. Okay that was kind of a cheesy logo. He'd have to work on that next. Maybe something more reserved like Hummel Logic. That sounded better.

It would be difficult to get the Warblers to sing after the whole Gap Attack debacle but not impossible. Kurt didn't doubt that he could get New Directions to sing for his audition but he would have to fight to stay in the lime light. He was sure Rachel would try to take over his solo, not that he couldn't take the pint sized diva any day, but he didn't want the extra stress it would cause.

The answer seemed to be a mix of the two groups. He could use the Warblers and the New Directions girls. Adding the New Directions boys seemed to be an overkill. Hmm. Maybe he could use the New Directions girls and then audition all the boys. Decision made he sent a text to Blaine and Mercedes to meet him at the Lima Bean in an hour. He would have to tell his boyfriend and best friend of his plan. Kurt really hoped they would support him.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at the coffee shop a full ten minutes early. He was nervous. He really needed his friends' support. He could do it on his own but it would be much more satisfying if he could share his success with two of his favorite people in the world. In his anxious state he upped his usual order to a Venti and grabbed a corner booth to wait.<p>

He was shaking with the combined rush of caffeine and sugar by the time Blaine showed up, right on time of course. Kurt often wondered if Blaine waited in his car so he could arrive just as the clock struck its designated meeting time. He nodded in agreement as his boyfriend pointed and raised his eyebrows towards an enormous black and white cookie. A little more sugar wouldn't kill him.

After retrieving his usual from the barista, Blaine strolled over to the corner table and all but plopped down across from him. Despite being quite the dapper gentleman, Blaine was all teenage boy when it came to sitting. It never failed to make Kurt smile. "Are you going to finally tell me what's got you so jittery?" Eying the gigantic cup, "Besides thirty ounces of pure caffeine?"

"Soon my dapper friend, soon. We're still waiting on Mercedes and then I'll tell you."

"It's not something bad is it?"

"No, it's something good. No great. It's amazing really." Kurt let out an involuntary squeal when he clapped his hands excitedly.

"Okay that's good…I guess." He smiled at Kurt and sipped at his coffee cautiously.

Kurt loved the way Blaine's eyes twinkled when he smiled. He could tell that his boyfriend was nervous about the news. After a quick look around the busy café to make sure no one was paying attention to them, he leaned over quickly kissed his boyfriend. "You worry too much. I promise it's nothing bad. As Martha would say, It's a good thing."

Blaine relaxed a little and grabbed a hold of his hand. They nibbled on the cookie while waiting for Mercedes. She was his best friend but that girl would be late to her funeral. He usually told her to be somewhere at least ten minutes before she really needed to be there. She had yet to catch on to this practice because she had never shown up "on time".

About fifteen minutes, a huge cookie and a venti mocha later, Mercedes breezed in the door. "Hey boo and boo's boo. What's the what?"

"Cedes have you been watching Buffy again?"

She smiled slyly, "Perhaps."

Kurt smiled back. He really missed hanging out with his best friend. Hoping he made the right decision to include two of the most important people in his life he dove in with both feet. "I've decided to try out for Project Runway and I need your help."

"Try out?"

"Project Runway? Are you serious?"

"Yes, yes and yes. While I love singing, I love fashion more. What better way to make it in the fashion world than winning Project Runway?"

"Kurt you don't have any professional training."

"I don't need professional training Blaine. I just need to be good. And Kurt Hummel…he's good."

"No offense Kurt but you sound like you're channeling Puck right now."

"Its not like I'm talking about my rockin' guns Mercedes. Look guys I really need your support on this. You're my best friends. I need you."

Mercedes and Blaine exchanged a look and responded in unison, "We're in."

* * *

><p>When Kurt decided to include Blaine and Mercedes, he had no idea that it would turn out to be such a production, no pun intended. He was in charge of the costume design, Mercedes was in charge of the chorography, and Blaine helped coordinate the try-outs and the music.<p>

Blaine pulled out his color coordinated files that contained short biographies of each member of New Directions and the Warblers. "First you need to decide which girls you want in the video."

Kurt looked at his overly organized boyfriend and had to laugh. He couldn't imagine doing this without him. "I love you." OH. MY. GOD. Kurt couldn't believe he actually said it out loud. The internal scream of 'SHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" shouted so loud in his head that he almost didn't hear Blaine's response.

"I love you too." Leaning towards each other they shared a quiet kiss. Licking his lips slowly, Blaine slowly backed away. "So the video."

"Video? Oh the video, right. Okay, let see. I have to have Mercedes and you of course. And I pretty much have to have Finn. Even though he's a terrible dancer, he's my brother. Tina's a must have. She's my closest friend after Mercedes. I need Quinn, Santana, and Britt. Should I invite Mike, Puck and Sam? If I do does that mean I have to invite Rachel? I haven't really spoken to her since her shameless attempt to be something more than your hag."

"Anyone else?"

"The only other person I'd really want is Artie, but he and Zizes are heading up the production end. I'd like to have Wes and David. I really don't know the other Warblers all that well."

"I don't think you need an even ratio of girls to boys. You could always have two of the girls dance with you. I assume you want to sing the lead vocals?"

"You assume correctly good sir."

"Do you have the wardrobe ready?"

"Yes. I'm going to be wearing one of my own designs but I thought the guys could wear something simple yet elegant. I don't have time to make outfits for everyone. Luckily Tina and Mercedes already have a few outfits I've made them in the past. I just had to make one for Quinn, Santana and Brittney. They still need to be fitted but it shouldn't take a few hours to finish."

"You already asked them?"

"No but I don't think it will be an issue. I'm going to let them keep the dresses after the casting call."

"I love your confidence." Blaine smiled.

"You don't think I'll get a call back?"

"Oh I know you will."

"You make an excellent point."

Blaine dropped his color coordinated folders when Kurt lunged him from the opposite couch. Making out in Sikes Hall was frowned upon but they had to catch you first. The thrill of getting caught made it all the more hot.

Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath tickling his ear as the boy trailed kisses down his neck. Letting out a moan, Kurt let his hands wander over his muscled back. He gently messaged the muscles roughly as Blaine found a particularly delightful spot behind his ear.

* * *

><p>"Cue lights. Cue camera. Cue Music. Action."<p>

Dark in the city, night is a wire

Steam in the subway, earth is a fire

Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

Woman you want me, give me a sign

And catch my breathing even closer behind

Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

In touch with the ground

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Stalked in the forest, too close to hide

I'll be upon you by the moonlight side

Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

High blood drumming on our skin it's so tight

You feel my heart, I'm just a moment behind

Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

In touch with the ground

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme

I howl and I whine I'm after you

Mouth is alive all running inside

And I'm hungry like the wolf

(Hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf)

Burning the ground I break from the crowd

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Burning the ground I break from the crowd

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme

I howl and I whine I'm after you

Mouth is alive all running inside

And I'm hungry like the wolf...


End file.
